


how you wish it would be all the time

by zaynsteenyknees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i don't know what else to say really, just loads and loads of fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsteenyknees/pseuds/zaynsteenyknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think about louis and harry cuddling a lot so this happened. (do i have to say i don't own one direction? because i don't own one direction)<br/>title taken from ribs by lorde (i finally listened to the new album the other day)<br/>(also this isn't edited and it's my first h/l thing ever so it sucks so i'm sorry)</p>
    </blockquote>





	how you wish it would be all the time

**Author's Note:**

> i think about louis and harry cuddling a lot so this happened. (do i have to say i don't own one direction? because i don't own one direction)  
> title taken from ribs by lorde (i finally listened to the new album the other day)  
> (also this isn't edited and it's my first h/l thing ever so it sucks so i'm sorry)

harry’s head rested in louis’s lap as louis ran his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair. louis found his own eyelids gets heavy and his breathing slow. “babe, come on.” he said softly as he propped harry up again.

“no m’tired.” harry mumbled causing louis to stifle a small giggle. harry smiled sleepily picturing the little crinkles that appear at the corners of louis’s s eyes when he laughs.

“yes, i know that, puppet. that’s why we are going to bed. now come on.” harry groaned and held at his arms at his boyfriend. “you want me to carry you, is that it?” harry just nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “thought i was dating a 19 year old, not a baby, guess i was wrong.” harry just frowned like a displeased toddler, not helping his case, but louis thought harry looked to cute and too tired to tease at the moment. (though, he might remember this moment for the morning.) “oh come ‘ere.” louis sighed in defeat, letting his almost six feet tall boyfriend against his body and dragged them both to their bedroom.

louis tucked harry into bed and went to change. “no, stay with me.” harry whined from the bed.

“just changing, babe. i’ll be right back. promise.” harry just huffed in distaste.

“see, all changed.” louis said not even a minute later while shifting under the covers.  harry just nestled his body into louis’s side.“

“lou?” harry’s voice broke through the silence of their bedroom.

“what, haz?” louis replied trying his hardest to sound annoyed at the curly headed boy nestled against his chest, but all that comes out is a question dripping with concern.

“i love you.”

“i love you too, you puppet.” louis didn’t need to look down at harry to see the grin that broke out upon his face, but he did anyways. “i wish we could always be like this.”

“m’too.”

louis pressed a kiss to the top of harry’s head. “one day, babe. we’ll do this every day, okay?”

“m’yeah, every day.” harry said letting out a breath. “we can get married and have lots of babies, right lou?”

“course we can, love.” louis swore in this moment his heart was going to burst for the love he felt for the boy in his arms. in all honestly, he felt like that anytime he was around harry. louis assumed this feeling would have stopped soon after the two boys had met. originally he chalked it up to teenage hormones, but if anything time had just made louis more gone for harry.

“think i’ll be a good dad? ‘cause you’ll be a great dad, best one in fact.” harry said quietly.

“perfect, love. always perfect.” louis smiled lazily and closed his eyes.

“m’tired.”

“that’s why we’re in bed.” louis said as harry laughed. harry sighed again. louis lay in bed for a few more minutes without hearing anything else from harry. “i love you, babe, forever.”


End file.
